


Bookmarks

by IsabellaJack



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Fluff, Poor Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: “I’m afraid you’re gonna have to board without that box.”“It’s a bookmark. A bookmark people.”“A metal one. You can understand how it could be used as a weapon. For that we can’t let you board with it.”Bucky folds his lips and nods twice before giving them the stink eye. "Like I'm gonna stab people with Voltaire's words."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing I wrote because I just wanna get out of the editing funk I'm in. All mistakes are mine. I'm not an expert in governmental matters. No research here lol. No offense to TSA people.
> 
> Oh and I made up some streets in NYC because I don't wanna use real ones and am too tired to research :p
> 
> Enjoy it for the silly, over the top romantic fic that it is :)

 

 

 

 

Bucky is running as fast as he can, dodging people left and right inside Dulles International airport. He knows he looks like a crazy person especially since he’s screaming on the phone but he's kinda late for his flight.

“No, Sam! I don’t give a fuck! You better do something,” he yells at his best friend through this cursed phone call. A lady gives him a reprimanding look as he runs past her.

He can't stop for apologies. Not today.

When he finally reaches the ground floor, he sees the lines.

“Fuck! It’s so crowded.”

“For God’s sake, stop cursing loudly. At an airport of all places! You idiot,” Sam shoots back.

Bucky secures his backpack on his right shoulder and hisses, “Hold on.”

And he gets his headphones out and plugs them to his phone, hiding the phone in his pocket. He frees his greasy hair from the hair band and covers his ears. Last thing he needs is his phone being confiscated.

Sam sighs at the other end. “What did you do?”

“Nothing. So anyway, I’m on my way back home. You better work your ass off. I go for few days and you let things slide.”

“Let things slide he says.” Sam snickers but there’s no humor there. “Listen, fucker. I’m the lawyer here-“

“Then do your fuckin’ job!”

“I am! Jesus Christ! And pro bono! This is the government we’re talkin’ about.”

“Fuck the government,” Bucky hisses loudly and bumps into the person in front of him. He is so angry and in his own world that he doesn't realize that the line has stopped moving. He loses his balance a bit and mutters his apologies to the brick of a guy standing before him. Luckily, the guy only turns his head to acknowledge what happened and not snap at Bucky.

The guy is wearing a cap; dark glasses and the lapels of his jacket are raised, covering the sides of his face. If Bucky thought himself to be looking suspicious because of his shabbiness, he’s wrong. This guy is literally the definition of suspicion. Looks like he’s trying to blend in.

Bucky nods his way and mouths ‘Sorry’. The guy actually smiles tensely and then turns back to look ahead.

Bucky sighs as he fixes the headphone in his ear. “Anyway, they can’t shut down that playground. You _know_ , Wilson! You _know_ how that place is important for the community and the whole neighborhood.”

Sam sighs and Bucky hears the shuffling of papers. “I know, man. And you _know_ what kinda building they wanna build over it-“

“I don’t care! I grew up there. My niece and nephew love that place. It’s the only fuckin’ place where people there get to unwind.”

“I’ll reach out again. We’re gonna present our case again and see what happens.”

Bucky rubs his forehead and takes several steps ahead because the line is finally moving.

“Please, Sam. We gotta win this.”

“If only we could reach out to the mayor,” Sam mutters.

“The mayor of New York can go fuck herself,” Bucky huffs.

At that remark the guy in front of him turns around. Even though his eyes are shielded by the dark sunglasses, he does give Bucky what seems to be a scolding look. Bucky just shrugs and looks away.

“Gotta go Barnes. Say hi to Becca. And happy birthday to Sally.”

Bucky smiles for the first time at remembering his niece. “Thanks. I’ll tell her that.”

He hangs up as he starts nearing the security checkpoint. People are starting to put their stuff and shoes in boxes and Bucky sighs. His right arm touches the empty left sleeve in self-conciseness.

“Which playground is it?”

Bucky snaps out of his contemplation. “Hmm?”

The guy in front of him turns slightly back to him as he slowly moves down the line. His cheeks redden a bit. “Sorry. Couldn’t help but overhear. You were kinda loud.”

Bucky opens his eyes wide. “No, I wasn’t!”

“Yes, you were,” a woman behind him says.

He looks back at her and she raises her brow at him in challenge.

Bucky rolls his eyes and puts his hand up. “Sorry.”

He looks back around and finds the guy waiting for his answer. “Sorry, you were saying?”

“The playground you were talking about? Which neighborhood?”

Bucky is taken aback by the determination in his tone of voice. He shrugs and informs, “It’s not here. New York.”

“Which street?”

“What’s it to you?” And then Bucky gesture for him to move since the line has already moved.

“Uh, it’s…I used to live there and was wondering…”

Right in that moment Bucky notices that the guy isn’t dressed like anybody who's traveling nowadays. His shoes are leather, formal and expensive looking. His jeans are clean and he’s wearing a light blue polo shirt with black leather jacket. An expensive Rolex is on his wrist.

Conclusion: Rich snob.

Bucky smirks. “Don’t worry pal. Not anywhere you’d know.”

The guy raises his brow. “Try me.”

“The one near Smith’s road. Next to the Johnson’s building.”

The guy frowns a bit and then nods. “Oh, yeah. I think I know it. Why do you think they’re getting rid of it? The playground, I mean.”

Bucky feels his blood boil at the thought. “Beats me, man. Fuckin’ legal offices or some shit.”

“You live there?”

“Yeah. And my whole family. Plus, it’s the only place for kids to go to. That part of town is bad enough. Lifeless. And that piece of recreation is the best part of their day. Everybody takes their kids there. I take my niece there so she could play and I read-”

Then Bucky stops his rambling. He feels himself flush at the way the guy is just looking at him. It’s disarming too that he can't read the expression of his eyes behind the glasses.

“Anyway-“

“You’re not fond of the mayor, are you?” The guy asks, smiling.

“I don’t care. All I know is that she’s probably not doing her job well.”

The guy secures his cap over his head and fidgets with his boarding pass. “I hear she’s doing her best.”

“Well, I guess she should hear us more. Either the people around her don't transfer the messages or she flat out doesn't give a shit.”

"I assure you she cares very much."

Bucky frowns at him but doesn't get to say something back for the security guy instructs them to move and they end up going to different lanes. The guy goes to the left and Bucky goes right.

Bucky hurriedly takes off his shoes and leather-band broken watch and puts them in the box with his cell phone and wallet. He gulps as he looks around. He totally forgot today and just wore a t-shirt under his denim jacket. He takes a deep breath as he prepares himself to take off his jacket in public. His scarred left stump will be visible.

Thankfully, the guy isn’t ahead of him or behind him. He inhales deeply and quickly moves his box and picks another one. He counts to three and then removes the jacket. Getting into the screening monster of a machine is one thing, but him standing inside it with his missing arm makes him uncomfortable.

He waits for the kid ahead of him going through the screening and pat down. It’s in that moment that he feels eyes on him. When he looks to the far left, he sees that the rich guy is staring his way. He’s already passed the screening on the other side, putting on his shoes. Bucky is sure that he noticed his arm, so Bucky’s face goes hard and straightens up, standing tall. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices that the guy looks away.

Five minutes later, and when the TSA clears him, Bucky quickly puts his jacket back on and crouches to tie his shoelaces. He notices that his backpack is still being screened.

He fixes himself as he feels very self-conscious. Then one of the TSAs raises the bag and looks his way.

“This yours sir?”

“Yes,” Bucky says. “Is something wrong? Did I forget something inside? Bottle of water?”

He’s sure there wasn’t but maybe he did.

“We need to inspect this sir.” And the agent pulls out a rectangle box, with a small white bow on top.

Bucky’s heart falls. He looks up at him desperately. “What? Why?”

“We need to open it,” he says coldly.

“But that’s a present. It’s for my niece.”

The guy doesn’t even recognize that and puts his hand up to indicate that Bucky should back up.

Some people start noticing and Bucky says in what he hopes is a calming voice. “It’s a bookmark for God’s sake. What the hell?”

The guy just clips the ribbon and pulls out the bookmark Bucky had bought as a birthday present for his niece. It's a metal one. Shaped like the crescent.

As he inspects it, another agent just shakes his head. Bucky’s blood is starting to boil again and it really doesn’t help that he’s been angry since this morning.

The two of them talk quietly to one another and Bucky can’t believe them. They seem to have made up their mind.

“Sir, you can’t take it with you on the plane.”

“What the fuck!”

“Watch your language, sir. There’s no need for that kind of behavior.”

Bucky’s eyes widen. He steps toward them. “I don’t care what kinda behavior is acceptable to you but that is a bookmark. I bought it for her. I had it custom-made and saved alotta money for it. What am I gonna do when I get there today? It’s her birthday. You can’t do this!”

“I’m afraid we can. You won’t take this.”

“I have no luggage-“

“You can leave it here and a friend can pick it up-“

“You've got to be kidding me! Are you serious? No. Hell no. I’m taking it with me.” And Bucky goes to reach for it when suddenly two other agents show up and hold him back. They reach for both arms and one of them curses at the empty sleeve. Bucky winces at the force of their hold on him.

“Hey! Watch it!” He barks. Then notices that all the people around him are watching and he’s hyperventilating. He shakes his head and tries to break from their hold but to no avail. Seconds later, he takes deep breaths to calm himself as he realized that he could be arrested.

They take him to a holding room near the checkpoint. He kicks one of the chairs and curses loudly not really caring for authority or anyone for that matter. Then he drops on the other chair and buries his face in his hand. What is he gonna say to Sally? He can’t buy anything on his way there. The party is today. He’s already late with this damn flight time.

And now he’s held up.

He feels his heart heavy in his chest. Everything has been going wrong. They’re not winning the case. He’s still looking for a better job than a cashier at a small grocery store. He’s going to miss his niece’s birthday and he has no present.

The only good thing was seeing DC the past two days for his friends’ wedding who were generously offered to pay for his flight in order to see him.

Fifteen minutes pass and then finally two TSA people come in. They're not those who held him.

“I’m afraid we’re gonna have to pat you down before you leave.”

Bucky shakes his head in bewilderment and then snickers. “Wow. You people never cease to amaze me.”

He gets up anyway, and they pat him down. They figure out his left arm is missing and they share a look.

“I’m not gonna fuckin take off my jacket,” Bucky says through gritted teeth.

“No, no need. I just…” the guy says then looks at his partner. “Apologies sir.”

The other looks at him apologetically. “I’m afraid you’re gonna have to board without that box.”

“It’s a bookmark. A bookmark people.”

“A metal one. You can understand how it could be used as a weapon. For that we can’t let you board with it.”

Bucky folds his lips and nods twice before giving them the stink eye. "Like I'm gonna stab people with Voltaire's words."

They don't see any humor in that and he resigns and sighs loudly. “Can I leave now or am I gonna miss my flight now?”

“You’re free to go.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Your stuff are with your friend.”

At that Bucky pauses. He turns around to face them, frowning. He’s about to say 'I don't have one here' but stops. He really doesn't want to waste anymore time with them.

He fixes his lapels and leaves heading back to the screening area. At the end of the checkpoint he sees the guy who was in line with him earlier. Bucky notices that his backpack is next to him on the chairs lined by the wall. He unconsciously fixes his hair before walking up to him.

The guy gets up as soon as he sees him. “Hey!”

“Hey,” Bucky replies.

The guy picks the backpack and hands it over. “Here. Thought I’d guard it.”

Bucky smiles. “Thanks. You didn’t have to.”

The guy takes off his sunglasses and Bucky is caught off guard. He has clear blue eyes and suddenly the guy's face is much more open than before. Bucky's brain short-circuits a bit and finds himself speechless. He tries his best to thank him and leave but he finds himself standing there stupidly staring at the guy.

“They shouldn’t have done that to you.”

“Huh? Oh...” Bucky secures the strap on his right shoulder and then looks back at the holding area. “Broken system, you know.”

When he turns back around, the guy looks upset and Bucky is awed at the reaction. He doesn’t have to defend him or get upset on his behalf.

“What are you gonna buy her?”

Bucky frowns, confused. “What? Who?”

“Your niece.” Then the guy blushes. “Sorry. Heard you tell them.”

Bucky smirks. “You make a habit of eavesdropping?”

The guy scratches his temple and Bucky notices the blond hair from under the cap. All in all, this guy actually looks almost perfect. And Bucky has just realized it.

_Shit!_

He clears his throat as he realizes what he must look like.

Disheveled. With greasy hair and shabby clothes. Oh and broody.

“You were kinda yelling. Everybody heard you.”

Bucky cast his eyes down as he rubs the back of his neck. “I don’t know. Sally loves books so I’ll probably grab her one.”

The guy fidgets for a second and then asks, "What's so special about that bookmark?"

Bucky sighs and frowns at this whole day. "I just got it custom-made you know. It's really pretty. Crescent shaped and had Voltaire's quote engraved on it."

"Really?" The guy asks, impressed.

"Yeah. Got it from a small store here in DC. Kinda last minute thing."

"Which one?"

"Hm?"

"The quote?"

"Oh, uh..." Bucky clears hit throat and closes his eyes to recite. "Let us read, and let us dance; these two amusements will never do any harm to the world."

When he opens his eyes, his breath catches at the look the guy's giving him. It's...tender.

Bucky chuckles nervously.

“You’re a cool uncle,” the guy replies with a genuine smile and Bucky is struck for a second.

_Whoa._

“And I think she’s not gonna mind you going to her party empty handed.”

“You obviously don’t know kids.”

The guy chuckles and Bucky joins him. Bucky notices the clock and then starts walking toward the terminals. He doesn't feel like stopping whatever this is.

“So…thanks man.”

“Yeah,” the guy puts on his sunglasses and starts pulling his carry-on bag. “Don’t mention it.”

“You heading to New York too?” Bucky asks curiously as they both go down the escalators.

The guy shakes his head. “No. Portland.”

Bucky somehow feels let down. He kind of hoped that they be on the same flight, probably sit together and chat. So he can look at him up close.

_What the hell?_

Before they part ways, Bucky stops him with a touch to his arm. “Hey, I never got your name.”

The guy extends his hand. “Steve.”

“I’m Bucky.”

They shake hands. “Take care Bucky.”

“You too.”

They part ways.

 

~~

 

Three days later Bucky just got out of the shower and is putting on his sweatpants when his little nephew screams for him at the top of his lungs. Bucky almost losses his footing. 

"Bucky!" His sister screams for him too. "Package for you."

"Okay! Okay! Jesus!"

He sighs loudly at the noisy household. They still live together. In an apartment he and his sister are renting. Their ill old mother is with them too. It's crowded a bit but they make due. Bucky and Becca are doing their best and they don't complain.

It's family.

But sometimes...sometimes he'd love some peace and quiet.

He gets out and almost trips on toys. "Fudgin' Fudge!"

Oh and he misses swearing. Proper swearing.

When he makes it to the door, Becca goes back inside with her kid on her hip.

“Mr. Barnes?”

“Yes?”

Bucky eyes the box the UPS guy is carrying. It's not that big.

“Here’s a package for you. Sign here please.”

“But I didn’t order…”

“Are you James Buchanan Barnes?”

“Yes.”

“This is addressed to you personally. To be opened by you.”

“Okay,” Bucky says slowly as he takes the pen. After he signs, the guy hands him the package and leaves.

Bucky frowns at the light box. He opens it as he closes the door with his foot.

He gasps. Inside is the bookmark. The metal crescent-shaped bookmark. The one he bought. 

"What the..." he frowns and looks inside. There's a small envelope.

He opens it with a shaky hand and reads the card. The very elegant yet formal card.

 

_I thought it’s only right that you have this returned to you._

_Sally is a lucky niece._

_Steve  
_

 

Bucky lets out a breathy laugh.

"How the hell did he get this?" he asks himself. Then he frowns.

 _A good Samaritan_ , he concludes.

He forgets about his questions and yells for Becca, asking when is Sally coming back from her friend's house.

 

When he first returned home that fateful day, they all celebrated the little girl's birthday and it went great. Bucky did end up giving her one of his own books. He couldn’t afford a new one or the time to get one. He gave her a classic edition of Grimm’s fairytales. He’s had it since forever.

She loved it.

 

But Bucky is smiling now like a lunatic thinking of how she's gonna flip at his real present.

 

~~

 

That night, and after reading halfway through a book, Bucky uses Steve's card as a bookmark.

He smiles at it.

 

~~

 

**Two weeks later...**

 

Bucky enters their small apartment in the evening and finds it vacant.

His ma and Becca must still be taking their usual walk with the kids.

As he takes off his shoes and chugs cold water from the fridge, his cellphone rings.

"Yeah?"

"Are you near a TV?" Sam asks hurriedly.

"Uh..." and Bucky walks to the small livingroom and picks up the remote control. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be in a meeting in few seconds, so I need you to see this now!"

"Alright, alright."

He instructs him to tune to the local news channel.

It’s the mayor of New York. Sarah Rogers.

She’s standing there giving a speech for whatever.

"Unmute it dumbass!" Sam huffs.

He catches her mid-sentence.

"...for the maintenance and protection of public recreational facilities. It's going to be well executed for sure." She laughs slightly. "I should let my dear son himself shed some light on this matter. Come on over Steve," she says into the mic.

The camera pans to him and the remote control slips from Bucky's hand. He stops listening or comprehending whatever comes next. 

It's the guy. The rich snob. The guy at the airport. The good Samaritan.

Steve.

Bucky watches him as he smiles sheepishly when his mom gives him a peck on the cheek and he starts speaking. Then realization hit Bucky.

"Fuck it's his mom," Bucky exclaims softly. His own words about her in the airport ring in his ears. "Oh God." Bucky groans and covers his face.

"What?" Sam asks, confused. "That's what you got from all of this? Bucky, this is great. It's like our prayers have been answered."

Bucky peeks at the TV screen from between his fingers.

He finds himself, for the first time, unable to define what he's feeling. 

"Shit."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

 

 

“Smile, dear. Life is good.”

The sixty year old Mrs. Johnson pats Bucky's cheek as she goes to check on one of the aisles. He nods as he stands at the cashier and cracks half a smile.

Life isn’t good.

Rent is coming up soon and his sister Becca is paying it this time. It’s been her twice in a row and Bucky hates himself. She’s been working as a private tutor for two wealthy families in addition to raising two kids. Bucky has paid the bills this month and now he basically has nothing but a bit to buy groceries.

His phone pings indicating a message. Looking at his device, he realizes how poor he is.

Not because of the kinda of phone he owns. No. He actually has the latest iPhone version.

It’s because Sam is the one who got it for him. As a birthday gift.

_The fucker._

He knew Bucky doesn’t accept charity so he disguised it as his birthday present.

When Bucky tried to give it back, Sam refused. He justified his stance with, "I need to be able to send you dick pics for approval.”

Logging in, Bucky reads the message and it’s from Sam, telling him he’ll stop by tonight.

Then Bucky switches back to the online article he'd been reading about Steve Rogers.

It turned out he's... a real good Samaritan.

It's been a month since he saw him speak on that podium on TV and Bucky couldn't stop reading about him.

The headlines varied:

 

**_One-on-One with New York's Eligible Bachelor_ **

**_Steve Rogers: A Modern Superhero?_ **

**_Working with UN is a Dream Come True: Steve Rogers_ **

 

Bucky gulps as he downloads an old article and starts reading.

He wants to know everything.

“Hey Bucky!”

“Buckyyyy Buck Buck!”

He looks up and finds his sister making her way to him, with her little minion Jack on her hip and Sally tagging along, eyes in a book.

Bucky smiles. For real this time. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Can I use your phone uncle Bucky?” Sally asks coolly.

Bucky rolls his eyes and gives it to her. He knows she just wants to play with the apps and he actually had downloaded all free ones just for her.

She mutters ‘yes!’ as she hands him her book.

“You want me to take him while you shop?” Bucky asks as he picks his nephew anyway from her arms.

Everytime he picks his nephew, part of him dreads the moment when he can't carry him one-armed anymore.

Luckily, that moment isn't today.

“Nah, we thought we’d stop by because I just came right from the playground.”

Bucky tenses. “Yeah?”

“There were suits there, Bucky,” Becca says, a bit alarmed.

“What? Fudge!”

The little boy in his arm pats his nose and cheek, repeating, “Fudge! Fudge!”

Becca sighs because she hates it when Bucky 'swears'. 

In the meantime, Bucky is trying to stop his wandering hands by pulling away but the little guy is persistent, so he lets him play with his hair.

“What did they do?”

She shrugs, folding her arms over her chest. “They looked like they were scouting the place. I thought you said it’s resolved somehow.”

Bucky gulps. He never told his sister about meeting Steve Rogers at the airport and the whole debacle.

He didn't tell anyone. He wanted to keep it to himself.

“I’ll see what Sam knows. He’s coming by tonight.”

“One of the other moms said that they might be wanting to see how they can improve it.”

He remembers Steve’s face at the podium, making that promise.

“Let’s hope so.”

 

~~

 

“Hey Barnes!” Sam greets loudly as he enters the Barnes's apartment.

They both high-five each other and Bucky takes the beers Sam brought with him.

“You’re lucky ma is sleeping at Aunt Millie’s. Otherwise, I’d have clocked you with that loud voice of yours.”

“Ladies love my husky voice,” Sam says proudly as he loosens up his tie.

Bucky frowns then shakes his head. “I'll just forget that you said that.”

He walks him to the small, cozy kitchen where Sam heaves a sigh as he sits down. Bucky throws him a beer and leaves one for himself as he puts the rest in the fridge.

Becca shows up to grab something and she smiles. “Hey Sam.”

“Hey, my favorite lady. You still don’t wanna give us a chance?” Sam wiggles his brows.

Bucky kicks his shin under the table but Sam doesn’t even register it, eyes on his sister.

Luckily, she finds Sam charming and never gets upset with his flirtation.

Bucky does. “Not if I have a say in-Ow!” He rubs the back of his head at the slap she gave him.

She goes and gives Sam a kiss on the cheek and pats his head. “Nope. You’ll be friend-zoned forever I’m afraid.”

Sam grabs his chest and fakes a painful groan. “You always wound me.”

Becca passes by Bucky and stops to give him a kiss on his head before ruffling his hair. “Don’t stay up too late.”

“Night,” Bucky says softly, smiling her way.

When he turns back to Sam, his smile falls. “What’s going on?”

Sam sits back, taking a long gulp of his beer. “Nothing. Just wanted to say that everything is looking great.”

Bucky leans over. “Really? Then why did Becca see some guys wearing suits scouting the place earlier today?”

Frowning, Sam shakes his head. “Nah, man. I know for a fact we’re good. Maybe they’re gonna make some improvement.”

Bucky plays with the beer can, running his finger around the top ring.

“What’s the matter with you?”

Bucky looks up. “Hmm?”

Sam is looking serious and it’s unsettling. “Ever since I called you that night…and the mayor’s son announcing he’s taking care of things, you…kinda shut down. You no longer call me and rant nonstop. You usually do, even when you have nothing to complain about.”

Bucky drops his head over the table and groans. Sam reaches out and pulls his hair.

“Ow!”

“Spit it out.”

Bucky sweeps his hair back and huffs a breath.

_Maybe it's time._

Then he tells Sam everything.

From the moment he bumped into Steve Rogers and what he said about the mayor and the bookmark, rolling his eyes at Sam’s various colorful facial expressions.

“Wow.”

“I know. I’ve always had bad luck.”

Sam frowns. “Bad luck? Dude, it was fate! I’m so glad you ran in that airport.”

Bucky shivers a bit as he looks at his beer can. “Please don’t remind me. How I talked about his mother…yikes!”

When there's no comeback, Bucky looks up at Sam. “What?”

Sam gulps the rest of his beer. “I don’t understand why you’re still affected by this. So what? You didn’t know it was him – which I still can’t believe. The guy is pretty much on every tabloid magazine even though he’s a recluse.”

Rubbing his temple, he sighs. “I don’t know. I feel embarrassed.”

Sam gets up and heads to the fridge to grab another beer. Bucky turns around, waiting, his hand scratching the back of his chair.

“Well, don’t be. What you’ve been fighting for is getting resolved because of that interaction you had with him. So…” Sam takes a gulp of his new beer. Then raises it toward Bucky. “Cheers for simplifying the whole thing.”

Bucky nods and then frowns in frustration. He needs to say something he omitted from story. He needs to let it out.

“Um, he sent me the bookmark,” he reveals in a soft voice.

“Excuse me? Come again?”

Bucky doesn't raises his head because he knows for sure what look Sam must be giving him now. “He sent it here which I don’t know how he did, I mean…I don’t even know how he got it from the airport security-”

“Oh, fuck!”

Bucky looks up and Sam is shaking his head at him. “You’re crushing on him.”

Flushing to the roots of his hair, Bucky grips the back of the chair. “No! What the hell?”

Sam ignores him and says, “You know, when you just told me the story of what happened, I kinda had a feeling, a tingling, but then I’m like _nah_ but you don’t know, you know. You never know with these things.”

Bucky looks at him like he grew two heads. “Sam...are you having a stroke?”

Sam walks back to the small dinning table and pats Bucky’s shoulder while passing him. When he sits, he smirks. “Read that he’d been single for a while.”

When he wiggles his brows, Bucky gasps and then throws his empty beer can his way.

The bastard catches it and throws it in the trash basket way in the living room. "Aaaaand he scores!"

 

~~

 

“Stay still,” Sally mutters as she applies green nail polish on Bucky’s toenails.

They are both sitting at the small dinning table. Bucky is trying to loosen up his ponytail that Sally did for him and stops as she gives him a disappointed look. Then he continues reading the book she’d been reading.

“Which page are you at?”

“190,” she says proudly.

“That’s it? You’re so slow!” He wiggles his toes. “I gave this to you-“

“You’re mean.” And she pinches the sole of his foot.

"Ow!"

There's a soft knock on the door and Bucky has started to move but Sally stops him. "Don't move!"

She jumps and goes to open it. 

Bucky hears her say, "Yes?"

So he yells for his sister. "Becca! Door! Can't walk!"

The nail polish is still wet and those damn nail separators are restricting his movement.

Becca passes him, little Jack on her hip, and she pulls his ponytail on her way.

"Hey! Ow! What's with you people?"

Bucky can't hear what they are saying at the door but he doesn't miss Becca's surprised 'oh'.

When it's clear they're taking too long, he puts the huge book away and does his best to walk with those between his toes until he is able to peek down the hall.

"Come on, Sally! This nail polish is..." He freezes when he sees non other than Steve Rogers at the door.

He looks vastly different from that time at the airport. He's dressed in formal khakis and a pressed light blue shirt, cuffs rolled up revealing muscled arms. 

Bucky is surprised that his little nephew is already in Steve's arms. He's trying to poke his eye and Steve, the Good Samaritan, is chuckling and doing his best to dodge the attacks.

"Bluuuuu, bluuuuu."

"I'm sorry about him, let me..." Becca laughs.

She takes him back and Steve kisses the fat palm of his hand. "He's a cute kid."

"Thank you."

Then he crouches. "You must be Sally. The avid reader."

And for the first time ever, Bucky notices how Sally is rendered shy. She lowers her head and nods, leaning toward her mom who is currently giving Bucky a very reprimanding yet shocked facial expression. 

"These are for you." Steve gets up and hands over a very large bag of what Bucky assumes is books. When Sally doesn't reach for it, he kindly turns to her mother and that's when his eyes notice Bucky.

It's seconds before he looks away and at Becca. "Hope it's okay. I learned from Bucky that she loves books."

"Thanks. That's generous of you. Sally?"

"Thanks mister."

"You're welcome. Call me Steve."

Then he stares Bucky's way and waves. “Hey.”

Bucky doesn’t say anything, still hung up on the fact that he’s at his door.

The good Samaritan.

The guy who’s mom Bucky insulted.

Becca takes Sally’s hand and they all walk back inside.

Then she literally stands right in Bucky’s face and hisses, “What the _fudge_ is going on? How the heck is New York’s most eligible bachelor is here?”

Bucky’s mouth hangs open, not really having an answer. “How do you know him?”

“How do _you_?”

He shakes his head. "I don't. Not really."

She shakes her head at him and he knows that look. She purses her lips. “We’ll talk later. Go invite him in but give me seconds to tidy up.”

Becca leaves him there and Sally runs to her room squealing, “Book haul!”

His sister puts the little one in his high-chair and runs around, pushing Bucky down the hall. Bucky stumbles and then remembers his feet.

“Jesus!” He hisses and takes out the separators. He throws them to the side but remembers his sister. So, he picks them up and shoves them in his pocket.

Doing all of that right in front of Steve Rogers.

_Fudge my life!_

He walks up to the door. Steve is trying his best not to laugh but it’s futile.

“Try having a niece,” Bucky mutters.

“I wish,” Steve chuckles and then he points at Bucky’s head. “Which Disney princess are you?”

“Huh?” And then Bucky flushes as he remembers the tiara Sally had put on his head. He snatches it from the top of his head, hissing as the plastic gets stuck to his hair.

“Easy, easy. Here, let me,” Steve mutters softly.

Bucky doesn’t let him as he moves back a bit and Steve's hand falls. “No, it’s okay. I got it.”

Finally, the stupid tiara is in his hand and he hears Becca clearing her throat.

Bucky looks back and finds her smiling and motioning for them to get inside.

He looks back at Steve and of course blurts, “Um, come on in. I don’t think it’s wise if someone sees you here. Might get the wrong idea.”

Steve frowns and it’s like Bucky offended him.

Which he probably did, knowing his unfiltered mouth.

When he passes the threshold, he turns to Bucky, “I walked my way here. Plus, I was wearing a cap, so.”

Bucky then notices the cap in his hands. “As if it can hide your face.”

He looks distressed and Bucky mentally kicks himself and wants to take it all back. Maybe do this all over again.

“He doesn’t know what he says most of the time,” Becca jumps in and gives Bucky the death stare.

She won’t let him sleep tonight, that’s for sure.

“Right, sorry," Bucky says, genuinely. "I apologize. Come in. Come in.”

Bucky is still flushed as he guides him inside. He motions to the shabby couch and then drags one of the chairs of the dinning table so he can face him. He doesn’t want to sit to his side on the other sofa. It's a small space and the guy is too perfect to look at.

He can’t even look at his face. Not after the thoughts Bucky had been thinking all those past weeks. How he’d been replaying their encounter at the airport and thinking how it would’ve been nice if it had ended romantically.

_Fuck, get a grip._

“Would you like some coffee or-“ Becca tries to offer.

“Water would be good, thanks.”

She doesn’t bother with Bucky as she goes and pours a glass of water for him. They can literally see her do it and that’s probably why Steve hadn’t talked yet. Whatever he’s here for, he’s waiting for Becca to leave.

And thank God he has a smart sister for she hands him the glass and leaves, heading to her room. “I’ll go check on the kids.”

Steve takes a sip and then puts the glass on the wobbly coffee table that Becca has been dying to replace but is waiting for the right amount of money.

Bucky clears his throat. "Thanks for returning the bookmark."

Steve waves him off. "Don't worry about it."

_This guy!_

After painful seconds of silence, Bucky asks, “So am I in trouble or something?”

Steve smiles. “Why would you be?”

“I don’t know. It’s not every day that the son of a rich mayor visits us.”

Steve ducks his head, blushing a bit, and shakes his head. “So you figured it out.”

“I actually found out weeks later which pissed me off.” And that makes Steve look up at him. “You let me badmouth your mom and you didn’t say anything.”

Steve shrugs. “It’s your opinion.”

Bucky shakes his head at him in wonder. "You're so weird man."

And that elicits a hearty laugh out of Steve. He throws his head back and covers half his face, trying to stifle his laughter.

Bucky doesn't want him to. He smiles at this wonderful guy and his amazing laugh.

When he recovers, Steve points at him. "And that is why I'm here."

Bucky frowns, confused.

"Your frankness and hotheadedness is what brought me here tonight," Steve adds, a twinkle in his eye.

Bucky rubs his temple and then gives up. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

Steve drinks from the glass of water, keeping it between his hands this time. "I made mom fire her team. Well, some of them anyway."

"What?" Bucky asks, a bit afraid of the implication.

_Did I cause that?_

"You were right. They weren't doing their job. Let's say that we found out there was favoritism and nepotism involved in the way they conducted their work."

Bucky feels conflicted all of a sudden. He didn't mean to cause them to lose their job. "I...uh...that wasn't my intention-"

"Don't. Bucky, that's not why I'm here. I'm here to tell you..." Steve smiles kindly at him and Bucky doesn't know what to do with that.

"I started a project-"

"I heard," Bucky interrupts. He colors when Steve raises his brow. "I saw it on the news."

"Well, I formed a committee that would steer that project and I want you to be the head," Steve announces calmly, waiting.

"Wait, what?" Bucky blurts. His heart is beating loudly and he doesn't know why he feels lightheaded for a second.

"I need someone whose heart is in the right place. Someone who's not afraid to say what's on his mind. Someone who's passionate."

"You're not saying-"

"That someone is you," Steve says, pointing at him.

Bucky sits there flabbergasted. He blurts out of the blue, "But I didn't go to college."

Steve shrugs. "Doesn't matter."

"I go to a community college."

"That's cool."

"I'm really stubborn."

"That's what we want."

Bucky stands abruptly. He finds himself shaking a bit. "Why are you doing this?"

It doesn't make sense in his head. Of all the people at his beck and call, he wants _him_?

Steve finally puts the glass on the table but doesn't get up. There's a very determined look on his face, yet his eyes are soft.

"I would've done the job myself but..." Then Steve's cheeks are tinted pink all of a sudden. "I travel a lot because I work for the UN. I don't think it's fair to my project and I'm determined that it gets implemented. Successfully."

Bucky then remembers the articles he read, about the refugees and the work he did and is still doing.

"But you don't know me," Bucky says weakly.

Steve nods. "I know enough."

They stare at each other for few seconds and Bucky remembers his own questions about how Steve knew his address. It's apparent that he's a capable man.

Something suddenly dawns on Bucky and he feels his nails dig into his palm. He spits out, "Is this pity?"

It seems that his question throws Steve off. "What?"

"Are you doing this out of charity? Because let me tell ya pal. I'm good. We're doing good."

"Bucky, no." Steve stands up swiftly and takes a step toward Bucky. "That's not it at all."

"Then how the _fudge_  did you end up here with that offer?" Bucky huffs, upset.

He's waiting but Steve actually smiles. Widely and Bucky feels disoriented for a second.

"What?" Bucky asks curious. He's angry damn it.

_Why is this weirdo smiling?_

"You said fudge."

Bucky rolls his eyes and drops down on the chair. "That's what you got from that?"

He stills when Steve crouches in front of him. He feels his breath shortens a bit.

Steve chuckles softly. "You still censor yourself even though your wonderful nephew and niece are out of earshot."

Bucky gulps.

Steve pats his knee twice before getting up. He stands over him. "And that's why I chose you."

Bucky looks up at him.

"You don't have to answer me now. Here's my card." He hands it over and Bucky takes it after staring at it for very long seconds. "I'm leaving in a week, so I'd appreciate it if you'd inform me sooner."

Steve picks up the glass and downs all of it before heading to the kitchen and rinsing it. All this time Bucky is watching him, amazed.

He then heads to the door and Bucky follows.

When he's at the door, Bucky stops him. "I'll ask you again and again...why me?"

Steve opens the door and turns to smile at him. Bucky gulps at the fond expression he's giving him.

Steve opens his mouth twice before casting his eyes down.

"I honestly believe it was fate that we met at the airport," Steve starts in a soft voice. Almost a whisper.

Bucky's eyes are drinking him in, trying his best to read anything. Hoping to find something he's not even sure what.

Steve continues, eyes still staring at his feet. "It was meant to be. It..."

Then Steve looks up and it takes Bucky's breath away. The way his eyes are so blue and warm.

Bucky tries to say something back to that statement but nothing comes out.

They're just standing there, staring at each other.

Then Steve puts his cap back on and nods twice before turning around and leaving.

Bucky stares after him for ten more seconds before he closes the door. His fingers feel the card and he eyes it.

When he turns around, still stunned and breath a bit shallow at what just happened, he finds Becca waiting at the end of the hall.

"If that's not the plot of a cliche romantic comedy, I don't know what is," she says with a twinkle in her eyes then points at him. "You still need to tell me the whole story mister!"

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was supposed to be one-shot but now it's spiraling out of control.
> 
> So sorry :/

 

 

The next three days saw Bucky in deep thoughts at every point of his day: While packing the groceries for customers, while walking down the streets of the city, playing with his nephew, reading with his niece, before he goes to sleep and after he wakes up.

And he always comes to the same conclusion: He can’t accept the offer.

He just can’t.

His pride won’t let him.

 

~~

 

Opening the door to their place one night, he takes off his shoes at the entrance as he closes it with his hip. Walking down the narrow hallway, he stops as he sees Becca sitting at the dinning table, stirring her cup of tea.

“Hey,” he greets as he looks around. “Everybody asleep already?”

She nods and then motions for him to sit down.

Jesus, he thinks. He knows this Becca. She’s gonna talk to him about it.

“What is it?” he asks, acting stupid about it.

She takes a sip of her hot tea and then sits back to relax in her seat. “You know what.”

He lets out a long sigh and sits across from her, putting his keys on the table between them. “Come out and say it why don’t cha.”

“Are you gonna take the job?” she asks calmly.

Bucky is always shocked by her ability to be calm at every confrontation. He, on the other hand, is always a loose canon.

She’s the eldest for a reason.

He runs his hand through his hair and leans over the table, looking at a small crack in it. “No.”

“But why Bucky?” There’s some tiny bit of helplessness in her tone of voice.

He looks up and hard at her. “You know me, Becca. You know me better than anyone else. I don’t accept any fudgin’ charity.”

“I also know that you’re not stupid. You seize opportunities anywhere you find them.”

He makes a fist with his hand and grits his teeth. “I can’t.”

She raises her brow at him. “You’re just rejecting it because it’s coming from _him_. A rich-“

“I don’t know why you seem surprised by this?” He almost yells. “I’ve rejected Sam’s offer years ago. My second cousin’s employment…I’m a proud man!”

She shakes her head with a sad smile. “It’s not a matter of pride, Bucky. You just don’t believe in yourself. You sell yourself short.”

That takes him back a bit. He frowns and sits back. “Wh…what?”

She gets up and pours another cup of tea and brings it to him. “Drink this.”

His eyes watch her calm demeanor and then sips the soothing sweet taste of tea.

She leans over, clasping her hands together. “Now, why don’t you wanna accept his offer? Tell me.”

“Becca-“

“No,” she lets out too strongly and he flinches away. She notices and composes herself. She smoothes the tablecloth and then looks his way. “Tell me honestly why.”

He sits back and stares at the couch. Three days ago _he_ was sitting there.

The man who turned his life upside down. Who’s the reason he and his older sister are having this discussion.

“Because he feels sorry for me,” he admits softly.

When he hears nothing from his sister, he looks back at her. There’s a sad sympathizing look on her face and it fuels his anger more.

“Bucky…no, he doesn’t. You’re just projecting, assuming.”

He leans over the table, holding on to the edge. “Oh yeah? Why else would he leave all of the highly educated, capable and competent people in all over New York and pick me, huh?”

He feels tears threatening to fall and he’ll be damned if he lets them fall.

Bucky points at his own chest too forcefully. “ _Me_? Who’s got nothing to offer. No experience. No degree. No background in anything. Nothing, Becca!”

She gulps and he sees her eyes water and he can’t have this. Maybe he should remind her of his reality.

He lets out a mirthless laugh. “I’m sure he saw this,” and he motions with his right hand to his missing left arm. “And thought he’d feel better if he-“

“Stop it!”

He gulps and finds himself really worked up. His sister gets up from her seat and then walks up to him. A tear falls down his face when he sees her crouching by his knees and holding his hand.

“You’re such an idiot!” she says heatedly.

He looks taken a back a bit and she reaches up and wipes the wet trail on his cheek.

She clears her throat. “If he had felt sorry for you, he would’ve offered money or offered you a much simpler position. But he gave you the opportunity to head a committee, Bucky. Do you realize how risky that is for him?”

He waits as he runs it through his head.

“He did his research. Looked you up. And came here, all because he believed in you. So how come you don’t?”

She gets up and frames his face between her warm hands. “Like you said, he left all of the people in _his_ world and picked you. He must’ve seen something in you that he needed for this project.”

Bucky lets out a wet laugh. “Doubt it.”

She gives him a playful, light slap on the face. “I happen to know it too.”

When he frowns her way, she lays a soft kiss on his forehead. “Integrity. Honesty. And righteousness.”

He casts his eyes down and sniffles. “I’m sorry…I know I’m being selfish in rejecting this job…” then he looks up, tearing up again. “With our conditions and all…But I _can’t_. I just can’t.”

Her hands ruffle his hair and then she lifts his chin up. “If you think I’m asking you to accept the offer because of this,” she motions with her hand around to their simple place. “Then you don’t know your sister.”

“Becca. I’ll find something better. I swear to you. I’ll make our lives better, just wait-“

She gives him a loud kiss on the cheek. “James Buchanan Barnes. I only care about you and your future. We’re gonna be fine. All of us. We’ve been fine all along.”

He gets up and hugs her so tight. His tears fall because he wants to wrap both his arms around her but he’s reminded he can’t.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, voice shaking.

“I’m sorry I pushed you.” Then she rubs his back. “Do whatever makes you feel comfortable.”

 

~~

 

Bucky is sitting at a bench inside the playground that started this whole thing. He’s tapping his foot nervously and looks at his phone in his hand. He’s ten minutes early but he figures he’d come here to mentally prepare himself.

He had texted Steve Rogers the night before telling him that he needed to meet him to tell him his answer. He thought it’d be more gentlemanly if he did it face-to-face…or so Becca says.

Looking around, it’s past 10:00 p.m. Steve chose this time because it’s the only time he’d be free.

Luckily, there are no people around. All Bucky hears are the sounds of crickets and a faraway police siren. He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths.

He wants to do it right. Whatever Steve Roger’s reasons are, he still did something good for him.

He returned that bookmark.

So Bucky will pay him back by explaining his point of view nicely and coolly. Then he’d leave and hopefully never see the guy ever again.

His chest tightens at the thought. The guy has been haunting his dreams for the past month.

_Damn him!_

“Hey!”

Bucky opens his eyes and quickly stands up when he sees Steve Rogers heading his way.

He looks so…put together. Dressed in black dress pants and a white shirt with a blue tie that is loosened a bit.

And _freakin'_ handsome beyond belief and…once again, out of Bucky’s league.

_Damn him again!_

Bucky is so nervous he extends his hand to shake his, forgetting his cell phone in his palm.

Steve goes to shake his hand and Bucky drops his cell phone, clanking on the rough asphalt.

“Shit! Sorry,” Bucky mutters. And he crouches down to pick it up but Steve is quicker than him. He picks it up and wipes its surface with his sleeve then hands it over to Bucky.

“Thanks,” Bucky says and glances quickly at the screen fearing it has cracked and he’d never hear the end of it from Sally.

It didn’t.

He shoves it inside his pocket and puts his hair behind his ears and then finally shakes the guy’s hand.

“Thanks for meeting me here.”

“Of course.”

Steve then motions to Bucky that they sit. Bucky makes sure he sits as far away from him as possible.

Looking at him, Bucky notices how tired he looks up close and suddenly he feels like hugging him.

_Get your shit together, Barnes!_

“I take it you made up your mind,” Steve starts, clasping his hands in his lap and wringing his fingers.

Bucky faces forward, choosing to look at the slides and swings instead, then frowns as he remembers Becca’s advice.

He clears his throat and looks back at Steve. “Uh, yeah. Thanks for the offer but…I can’t accept it.”

His heart is thudding so fast he fears that Steve can hear it.

“Oh,” Steve mutters softly, casting his eyes down at his hands.

“I mean, listen, thanks again-“

“Why?” Steve looks up at him with a gentle smile that throws Bucky off. Some part of him thought that the guy would be offended.

Apparently he’s not.

And it’s instant how the anger starts bubbling under the surface inside Bucky.

“What do you mean why?” Bucky huffs, irritated.

Steve sits straight. “Would you mind telling me your reasons?”

_This guy!_

Bucky waves his hand around. “I’m…I’m uncomfortable!”

Steve looks at him with confusion written all over his face. “I don’t understand. What does that mean?”

Bucky snaps, “You wanna a dictionary buddy?”

Steve flinches back a bit and Bucky quickly backtracks as he counts to five in his head. “Sorry. I’m sorry. Jesus! Didn’t mean…Shit!”

When Bucky notices that Steve isn’t planning on saying anything back and is still waiting for an explanation, he sighs and makes a fist with his hand.

“I’m not a charity case,” Bucky answers through gritted teeth.

“Bucky, no. I thought I cleared that up last time we met,” Steve says and tries to make Bucky look at him but the latter avoids him. In doing so, he notices a guy standing at the other side of the playground, behind the chain link fence. He keeps staring their way and Bucky frowns and stares him down until the guy looks away.

He jerks back when Steve touches his shoulder. “Bucky?”

Bucky stands up and then faces Steve who’s still sitting on the bench, looking really comfortable and relaxed and Bucky tries not to scream at him.

“What do you want from me? I told you I’m not a charity case! I’m not…one of your projects."

Steve purses his lips and then claps his hands twice noiselessly and gets up, hands going in pockets.

He inhales deeply before staring at Bucky with a smiling face.

_What is with this guy?_

“I have never thought for one second that you’re a charity case. Nor you’re one of my projects. People are not projects Bucky.”

Bucky blushes and looks away.

Steve continues, “I’m not gonna stand here and tell you _why_ because I already did back at your place. But what I’ll say is this."

That makes Bucky look back his way.

"In my line of work, I’ve seen people in worse conditions and state than you, but I didn’t go and offer them this job. I came to you.”

Bucky finds that tenderness again.

“I chose you,” Steve says softly and Bucky’s silly heart skips a beat and he internally screams at it to behave.

_This isn't a romantic movie!_

“I’m not gonna tell you that this job will be an opportunity for you. I’m not gonna say that. What I’m gonna say is that _you_ taking this job will be hitting the jackpot for me. You’re who I want for this position.”

Bucky gnaws on his lower lip and looks down at his fist by his side.

“I can see where you’re coming from with feeling uncomfortable since my words don’t seem to convince you-“

“Listen, man-“

“Tell ya what…”

At that Bucky pauses and looks directly at Steve. _Doesn’t this guy give up?_

Steve puts his hand on his shoulder. “Take the job for a month-"

“What part of no don't you under-"

“No pay.”

And that makes Bucky shut up.

_Wait…Oh._

Steve nods his way. “And see how it goes.”

Bucky is flabbergasted. Becca’s words ring in his ears again. Did this guy really see something in him to want him for the job?

“Does that make you comfortable?” Steve asks.

“Uh…” he’s truly at a loss for words. He’s never thought of it like that.

“This way you get to see what the job is all about. How you can change people's lives. And probably convince you that it was never a charity thing for me.”

Bucky thinks about it for seconds. It’s truly a great idea. He can see what this whole thing is about, get to see if he could _really_ help the community without feeling burdened with Steve’s generosity.

He takes two deep breaths and finally stands tall. “Three months. No pay. And I get to still keep my current job until I make up my mind.”

Steve breathes a sigh of relief. “Alright.”

“I won’t drop out of my classes for it.”

“We don’t want that.”

The smile Steve gives him is so blindingly beautiful like a sunny day in cloudy New York.

And his breath hitches for a second and he averts his eyes and that’s when he sees that guy again behind the fence. He frowns as he realizes that the guy is staring pointedly at them.

“Hey!” Bucky yells and he moves to block Steve in a protective stance. “Hey! The fudge are you lookin’ at, huh?”

The guy, who’s wearing dark sunglasses at this hour with a stupid sandy hair and stupid sneakers, has the audacity to wave back. Then he yells back at Bucky.

“Did you say fudge?”

Bucky fumes.

Living with kids ruined his reputation.

He takes two steps. “Get the _fuck_ ‘atta here!”

“Bucky, what-oh God, relax, hey Bucky,” Steve reassures from behind him and then grabs him by the hip.

Bucky freezes and forgets about the creep to turn and look at Steve who seems nonchalant about the whole thing.

He tries to not overthink that touch.

Steve steps beside Bucky and looks at the direction of the guy. “Clint! How the hell did you find me?”

Bucky looks between the two.

“What do ya mean—Jesus Steve! I’m paid to follow you,” the guy-Clint-yells back.

“Oh God,” Steve groans softly and then looks apologetically at Bucky. “Don’t worry about him.”

“Who’s he?”

“He’s…my bodyguard.”

“Oh?” Bucky frowns and then looks back between them even though Clint seems to be walking further away.

“You had him accompany you?” Bucky couldn’t help but feel offended and hurt.

“No, no. God no. My ma assigned him for me, which is totally uncalled for. She worries a lot. I tried to lose him tonight but apparently he found me,” Steve explains as he frowns Clint’s way.

Then he smirks at Bucky and admits secretly. “I was actually able to successfully lose him one time.”

“Really?” Bucky snickers. “Seems to be bad at his job then.”

“Nah…he's a fun guy to be around but I intentionally did it because I was heading to your place…that night.”

Bucky mutters, “Oh.”

Steve’s cheeks color and Bucky doesn’t understand it. “Didn’t want him to know your place. Didn’t wanna invade your privacy.”

Bucky looks back at Clint and sees him kicking some pebbles and blowing a bubble with a bubblegum.

_Weirdest bodyguard ever!_

“So do we have a deal?” Steve asks cautiously.

Bucky turns back to him and then clears his throat. “Um…”

He feels so disoriented especially with those blue eyes staring his way. His head is noisy and he needs to sit down. But the guy is waiting…

“I kinda need to know now since I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“You are?” Bucky asks, looking up quick. “I thought you said in a week.”

Steve shrugs. “They moved up the date.”

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

“Yes!” Steve clasps his shoulder happily.

Bucky lets out a nervous chuckle. "I might not like it after the trial period."

"It'll be worth it." Steve looks giddy it baffles Bucky.

Then Bucky asks, “So do I wait until you get back or-“

“Nope.” Steve shakes his head. “You start next Monday.”

“But…if you’re not here then who’s…”

Steve starts walking toward the direction of Clint and Bucky walks by his side. “Oh, I’m not gonna be your boss. If you end up taking the job after three months then you’re your own boss. But for now, I have a good team who’d love to help guide you and show you the ropes.”

“Oh.”

Steve stops in the middle of the playground and turns to Bucky. “My ma would help. She can’t wait to meet you by the way.”

Bucky chokes on his own spit and Steve smirks his way.

“You serious?”

Steve shrugs and then extends his hand. “Welcome aboard.”

Bucky stares at his hand for seconds and realizes that his life will change as soon as he takes it.

He ends up shaking the extended hand. “Thanks.”

“Well, I guess that’s goodbye then,” Steve says hesitantly.

Bucky tries to decipher the look he’s giving him but decides not to dream and nods.

Steve walks away but turns around quick. There’s nervousness to his demeanor which is totally the opposite of how he was few minutes ago.

“If you need anything, just shoot me an e-mail. It’s on the card I gave you,” Steve says as he scratches his temple, looking tense all of a sudden.

“Okay,” Bucky replies and tries not to read into this. The guy is probably worried about his new project and wants to make sure everything goes smoothly.

Steve looks at him for seconds too long and Bucky feels his cheeks redden and it’s the first time he feels this shy. Then Steve waves and walks away.

Bucky watches him and wants to say something. Anything. The guy is going to travel the world with the UN and work with the refugees. He said six months if Bucky’s memory serves him right.

“Steve!” he shouts and the guy turns around.

Bucky gazes at him one last time and smiles genuinely. “Take care, yeah?”

Steve nods and salutes him and then jogs away only to stop in front of Clint. Bucky can’t hear what they’re saying but he can see how Steve chuckles and snatches Clint’s sunglasses and pockets them. He walks away with Clint trying to steal his sunglasses back.

Bucky wonders if this will be the last time he sees the guy.

"I hope not," he whispers to himself.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

“There,” Becca says brightly as she pats Bucky’s shoulders after fixing his tie.

Bucky wants to see himself in the mirror but Sam is blocking his way. Intentionally.

“Get out of the way.” He grits his teeth in annoyance as he fidgets.

“Not yet,” Sam mutters as he removes something off Bucky’s shoulder. “Lint.”

Then he watches in horror as Becca and Sam pull out their cellphones and start taking pictures of him.

“What the hell?”

“Look at my baby all grown up,” Sam says through fake sniffling.

If looks could kill, Sam would be dead by now.

Bucky pushes Sam aside and looks at himself.

He looks…okay. Strange more than okay.

So formal. He gulps and can feel the tie against his throat.

Becca had bought him, against his wishes, new black trousers, a white shirt and a black tie.

He is so glad there's no jacket.

She fixes the pin on the left sleeve, making sure.

“You okay, Bucky?” Becca asks, touching his arm.

“Yeah, yeah,” he lies and his sister sees right through him.

That is why he turns around to get his messenger bag. It’s empty only for a small notepad, pencil and a book to read in case they let him wait.

He wears it across his chest and turns around and catches his reflection in the mirror.

He actually looks professional. Newbie…but professional.

A flash blinds him for few seconds.

“Sam, what the hell?!” He rubs his eyes.

“Just for the family album.”

Bucky ignores him, kisses his sister on the cheek and pushes Sam’s face away with his palm.

“Rude, man," Sam says from behind Bucky's hand. "Rude.”

Bucky finally opens the door and heads out, wishing for the best.

 

~~

 

Bucky looks up at the huge building blocking the sun and wonders if he should go back home.

“What did I get myself into?” he says under his breath.

He looks around, at the revolving door. People come and go. All in suits.

Pulling his phone out, he rereads the text Steve sent him that night. Right after Bucky told him his decision. It has the name of the person Bucky should ask for as soon as he gets in.

“Here goes nothing.”

When he gets to the reception desk, he tries not to look nervous and out of place because he really feels like that.

“Um…I’m here for Maria Hill. My name is James Barnes. I’m-“

“Oh yes, Sir. Right this way. Through those elevators, fifth floor."

“Oh, okay. Thanks. Um…her office...like is there a number or…?"

_Wow, can't even talk to a receptionist._

The employee smiles and shakes his head. “Don’t worry, she’ll find you.”

Bucky already feels nervous and now with that piece of information, he’s internally freaking out.

He gets into the elevators. People join him. One is thing is starkly different.

They all look like they belong here. He sticks out like a sore thumb.

As soon as the doors open, he steps out and finds a very professional looking woman in a very sharp suit. She takes one look at him and extends her hand.

“James Barnes. I finally meet the man of the hour,” she says with a polite smile.

Bucky flushes and extends his hand. She gives him a very firm handshake.

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Hill.”

“Please. Call me Maria. We’ll be working together a lot so I prefer using first names.”

He nods, feeling his ears redden in embarrassment. 

She motions to the coffee maker. “Coffee?”

“No, thanks.”

He’s at unease for she still hasn’t offered him to go to her office. He’s standing awkwardly in the middle of the hallway where people are coming and going. She goes behind one desk where another employee is on the phone. Maria just extends her hand and the girl on the phone hands several files.

When Maria looks his way, she offers a warm smile.

“Let me show you around.”

 

~~

 

“And this is your office,” Maria announces as she opens the door to a very spacious neat looking office…with a view!

Bucky walks in and nervously starts, “Wait…there must’ve been a mistake,” 

She shrugs. “All our offices are similar to each other.”

“With a view?” he turns to her, skeptic.

She hugs the folders to her chest, shrugging again. “It’s the only one available. Here.”

And she motions for him to sit down. He sits on one of the guest chairs.

Maria chuckles softly. "Nuh-uh. I see what you're doing. This is your office." And she motions for him to move to sit behind the desk.

When he finally does, she puts the folders on his desk.

“Here’s everything you need to know about our project. The vision. The mission and everything involved in running the committee. It has all the information about the members in it if you wanna read up on them. Plus,” she pulls one paper and puts it aside. “Here are the log in information you need to get to your office computer. From there, you can check your new e-mail and download the files I sent you.”

Bucky tries not to show how overwhelmed he is. He disguises it by smiling tensely but he thinks that she senses it.

“Take your time. Everybody is in a meeting, otherwise I’d have introduced you to them.”

“Uh okay. Um are you sure there isn’t anything I can do?”

Maria shakes her head and heads to the door. Before she leaves, she says over her shoulder, “They’ll finish their meeting after an hour from now. In the meantime, read the files. It’ll be good for you before meeting the core members.”

Bucky nods.

As soon as the door closes, he's left alone in the very spacious office. Looking around, he inhales deeply. Never in million years he thought he'd be in such a room, let alone work from it.

He swivels his chair around and looks out the view. New York is probably the most beautiful place in the world. But the view isn't helping his nervousness.

Bucky logs in to download all of the documents Maria mentioned.

His eyes scan the inbox and there are three e-mails but the first one that was there is from Steve Rogers.

His heart skips a beat and he takes a deep breath before clicking on it.

The date indicates that he had sent it early this morning.

 

**From: SteveGRogers@shield.org.us**

**To: JamesBBarnes@shield.org.us**

 

_Good morning Bucky,_

_I just wanted to wish you all the luck on your first day. I hope you find your office to your liking. If you have questions, just let Maria know._

_And if you need anything, I’m one e-mail away...even if you wanna vent ;)_

_Best of luck._

_Steve_

 

 

Bucky lets out a breathless laugh and then composes himself, looking around. Realizing that he’s in his own office where no one is, he clicks on the reply button.

His fingers hover over the keyboard. And it hits him right then.

How is he gonna type fast?

His shoulders droop and then he rests his back on the chair.

It's not a time to mope. He needs to reply.

 

 

**From: JamesBBarnes@shield.org.us**

**To: SteveGRogers@shield.org.us**

 

_Good morning Steve,_

_Thanks for your well wishes._

_I like the office. I just met Maria Hill. She was nice enough to receive me. I’m waiting for her to take me to show me everything Shield._

_Hope you have a great day too._

_Take care,_

_Bucky_

 

 

Turning around, he shakes his limp and opens the first folder.

"If anything I'm good at, it's reading. And reading fast."

He gets to it.

 

~~

 

Bucky's reading the second file when the door opens wide. He looks up, and freezes.

His breath leaves him as he sees the mayor herself walking toward him.

"James. So lovely to finally meet you."

Seeing a woman hovering outside the door, obviously her secretary gives him a reality check and he jumps and quickly come from behind the desk.

"Hi..uh..Hello."

_Way to go, Buck._

She looks amused and just then he clocks that she's been extending her hand all this time. He quickly takes it, cursing internally.

Again, very firm handshake.

"Have a seat, James," she says as she motions to the guest chairs. He doesn't sit until she does.

Bucky still can't quite believe that he's sitting with her. He's only ever seen her on TV or papers.

"Laura," she says to the girl at the door. "Coffee for me. How about you James?"

"Nothing. I'm good."

"I insist."

"Coffee. No sugar. Thanks."

The girl smiles at them before closing the door behind her.

Bucky gulps. He's never been a hypocrite. So, suddenly, he finds himself confessing.

"I badmouthed you a few times. I just gotta get that off my chest," he admits, exhaling loudly.

She chuckles and shakes her head at him, eyes fond. "I see why Steve likes you."

Then he realizes what he's really admitted and imagines Becca's disappointed and angry face. She would've smacked his head. Twice.

Looking at the mayor closely, he realizes that Steve does look a bit like her. Same hair color, same gentleness and easiness.

"Steve told me so much about you." Then she leans over. "He'd never shut up about you. Please don't tell him I told you that."

Bucky blushes. He brings his hand up to scratch the back of his head, not really knowing what else to do.

He feels like a teenager learning something about his crush.

_I'm in my thirties! I'm in my thirties! I'm in my thirties!_

Their coffees are served and then they are left alone. He's not sure if he can drink his coffee without spilling some for he's shaking with nerves.

"Now James. I just want to say that I'm thrilled that you're joining forces with my son here. This whole thing is a project very dear to his heart and as soon as he told me about it, I lined up several candidates that could take it and soar."

Bucky gulps and feels he's starting to sweat.

She takes a sip of her coffee very elegantly before she tilts her head aside, eyes studying him. "Yet, he was insisting that he had the right guy for the job and refused to even interview anyone."

He really wants to maintain eye-contact but it's really hard sitting there in front of her.

Sarah Rogers clasps her hands together and says, "He must've seen something special in you."

Bucky can't handle this. "Listen ma'am, I honestly think your son is out of his mind for choosing me."

"Yet you're here."

He opens his mouth once and twice, trying to say something but failing.

Steve's face flashes in his mind.

Steve's stupid pretty face.

"Oh James," she reaches and pats his knee. "This isn't an interview. We're talking. A friend of my son is a...actually a family to us."

Bucky lets out a breathy laugh. He scratches his temple and surprises himself when he admits, "I'm not even really a friend. I don't know if I am. We met by chance and for some crazy reason your son thinks I'm good for this." He waves his hand around. Then he looks back at her and feels himself confident. "But there's one thing I'm sure of and that is...My heart is in the right place. I give my all. Every time."

It's quiet.

Sarah studies him. Even though she has a warm smile on her face, he still wonders if he let his sister down. His niece and nephew. Let Steve down.

His heart is beating fast but he maintains his semi-calm demeanor."I know my son well. He doesn't...show enthusiasm about somebody very easily and quickly. So, I just had to see for myself."Bucky nods. "Fair enough."

She stands up all of a sudden and he gets up. "You had my vote as soon as Steve told me you wanted to work without pay at first."

Bucky feels his cheeks redden as he watches her go and holds his breath.

She turns one last time, apparently remembering something. "Oh by the way, there's a library on the seventh floor. Steve told me you're passionate about reading. Make sure you pay it a visit and if you have any recommendations, any books to be provided, let me know or Laura."

After she leaves, Bucky lets out his breath.

It warms his heart to no end that Steve noticed that and mentioned it. To his mother of all people. 

_That went well...I think._

Bucky finds himself re-reading Steve's e-mail, wishing so hard he was here with him on his first day. Praying he won't disappoint anyone, especially Steve.

"I'm not gonna _fudge_ this up," he says to himself.  
 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 

 

**From: JamesBBarnes@shield.org.us**

**To: SteveGRogers@shield.org.us**

 

_Hey,_

_This Scott guy...man. He's hilarious and very clumsy. Two days ago, we were walking to a meeting and he tripped, spilling coffee all over himself before tripping again, face planting on the floor. He was still clutching the empty cup later in the conference room. I couldn't stop laughing. I'm so glad he's around._

_How's it going? You doing okay? Hope everything is smooth over there._

_Take care,_

_Bucky_

 

 

 

**From: SteveGRogers@shield.org.us**

**To: JamesBBarnes@shield.org.us**

 

_Hey,_

_Oh my God, Scott is the best! You should let him tell you how he met his fiancé. It's amazing! And funny too. I mean...we're talking about Scott here._

_I'm good. We're all doing well. We need to make more efforts, you know...People across the globe are suffering and...people need to stick together and help each other out in order to make a better world. A better, peaceful world._

_I don't know. Sometimes words fail me. Don't tell ma I said that!_

_Take care,_

_Steve_

 

 

~~

 

 

**From: JamesBBarnes@shield.org.us**

**To: SteveGRogers@shield.org.us**

 

_Hi,_

_We finally had a productive meeting today. Scott was coffee-free. I finally spoke and it went great. I never thought public speaking was a pain in the neck! Jesus! Had to talk to my niece on the phone to calm down before going in. Her chirpy voice always calms me down._

_What about you? What calms you down?_

_Take care,_

_Bucky_

 

 

 

**From: SteveGRogers@shield.org.us**

**To: JamesBBarnes@shield.org.us**

 

_Hey,_

_Believe it or not, I used to hate it too. Ma would show me Churchill's speeches delivering them... I mean, that man was one of a kind with his eloquent speeches. I don't know what my ma had hoped but there was no way I'd channel that confidence. But don't worry Bucky, you'll get there. You'll get the hang of it soon enough. You're a passionate person so nothing will stop in your way._

_I believe in you. Truly._

_Running calms me down. Early in the morning...doesn't matter what happens in my life, I gotta run :)_

_Sincerely,_

_Steve_

 

 

~~

 

 

Three months pass and Bucky accepts the job. His sister and Sam throw him a party at their small place. He celebrates and dances around with Sally. He kisses his mother's forehead and hugs his sister and his nephew.

He knows now that he did the right thing by giving Steve Rogers a chance. Giving a chance to this project.

Steve Rogers.

Bucky doesn't spend a day without sending an e-mail to the guy. He lives for them. Wakes up glancing at his phone and goes to sleep with his phone on his belly. He can't stop himself from smiling every time he gets a notification. Deep down, he knows that he's acting like a kid with a crush...but he can't help his heart.

And it always skips a beat for Steve Rogers.

 

 

~~

 

 

**From: JamesBBarnes@shield.org.us**

**To: SteveGRogers@shield.org.us**

 

_Hey,_

_So just wanna ask: How do you deal with a douchebag who happens to be a very old man with a lot of money?_

_Take care,_

_Bucky._

 

 

~~

 

 

**From: JamesBBarnes@shield.org.us**

**To: SteveGRogers@shield.org.us**

 

_Hi,_

_The project is coming together and we're gonna start renovating some recreational facilities starting with the one near my neighborhood and going around until we cover that area._

_Um ... how's everything over there? Must be busy with the humanitarian work? Hope everything is going smoothly for you and your team._

_Take care,_

_Bucky_

 

 

~~

 

 

**From: JamesBBarnes@shield.org.us**

**To: SteveGRogers@shield.org.us**

 

_Hey,_

_So the committee members are such a creative bunch, I'm telling ya. So good with their ideas and I think we'll go places._

_Um...Any updates on your end?_

_Hope you're okay._

_Take care,_

_Bucky_

 

 

~~

 

 

Bucky stops by Maria's office the next day.

"Hey..." He says, closing the door behind him.

"Hi," She greets back, smiling from behind her desk.

"So...I've been meaning to ask," he starts.

She raises her hand up. "No, James. We can't move you to a smaller office. Steve's orders."

And then she winks. He blushes and looks down at his hand. He's holding a folder for the next meeting and is wondering how to word his next question.

"Um...this brings me to my question."

"Shoot," she says as she arranges some binders on her desk.

"Uh...have you heard from Steve?"

She purses her lips and shakes her head. "Not recently, why?"

His face is flaming now but his worry is eating him so he swallows and answers, "He hasn't answered my e-mails."

"Oh." She looks amused. "Well, do you have questions or-"

"No, no. It's not like that."

_God, is it hot in here?_

"Um...we've been exchanging e-mails in the past few months..."

_And now she's looking at me like that...great!_

"And...he hasn't responded to any of them in the past week, so...I just wanted to make sure he's alright."

Maria gnaws on her lip and Bucky can see the wheels turning in her head.

Bucky realizes that maybe he's overreacting and curses internally for speaking up in the first place. "Uh," he scratches his head, forgetting the folder in his hand. It drops on the floor. "Shit."

He gets his papers together and it's embarrassing. "Shit. Sorry."

When he gets up, he finds Maria standing up and looking at him. Studying him. "Was it regularly?"

He frowns. "I'm sorry?"

"Your correspondence with him."

His face flushes again and he looks at his own feet when she adds, "I'm not trying to pry. I want to know so I can assume right."

"Assume?"

"The situation."

_Oookay._

"Uh. Yeah. Pretty much. I get a response fast."

"In a day or two?"

"In an hour or two. Maximum."

And he wonders if what he said is bad because her face changes. Drastically. No more amusement there. Only perplexity and a bit of worry.

He doesn't like that.

"I'll see what I can find out."

He nods and then he feels the atmosphere is getting awkward.

"I'll leave you to it then. Thanks again," Bucky says.

Maria nods and then picks up her phone. He's halfway to the door when it occurs to him.

"Maria?"

She looks up and holds the phone away from her ear. "Yes?"

He clears his throat. "Uh, I'd appreciate it if you don't tell that-I mean-My e-mails and-I mean, it's kinda personal and-I mean we're friends but I still value privacy..."

_Oh my fuckin' God! Stop it, mouth!_

"What e-mails?" She smiles in understanding.

Bucky is finally able to breathe and lets out a long sigh. He prays she doesn't think any of it.

"Thanks, Maria."

 

 

~~

 

 

He doesn't sleep that night. Instead, he just sends another e-mail.

 

 

**From: JamesBBarnes@shield.org.us**

**To: SteveGRogers@shield.org.us**

 

_Hey,_

_I don't know if you've gotten my previous e-mails, or you're just busy to reply...But when you get this, when you open this e-mail...Please reply. With anything.  
_

_I'm worried about you. Please. Just tell me you're okay. That's all._

_Sincerely,_

_Bucky._

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally, finally, FINALLY finished this thing.   
> Hope you like it :)

 

 

 

The next day Bucky goes to work like it's a normal day even though he's dying to know what happened to Steve. He decides on his way inside the building to head to Maria's office instead of his.

He knocks before letting himself in. "Hello?"

She's not there.

He asks around but no one has seen her. He feels heaviness in his heart and goes to his office to work.

 

~~

 

It goes on like this the next day too and Bucky can't sit still.

His sister notices that night. "What's with you?"

Bucky moves a bit away from her assaulting feet on the new couch Bucky bought with his first payment this month.

“Nothing,” he mutters. His hand is still holding his cellphone, looking at it and staring it down. He’s hoping and praying he’d hear that ping of an incoming e-mail.

But it’s still silent.

He doesn't add anything else except, "Just work stuff."

"Look at you, Mr. Fancy."

Bucky snickers in spite of it. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Got you to smile." She winks at him when he turns her way.

"It's just...nothing."

"Oh my God." She rolls her eyes. "You can't be acting like a teenager now."

"What?" He asks, confused.

"You're in love and you don't know what to do about it."

He feels his face flaming. "What? No! What the fudge!"

She folds her legs underneath her and claps once. "Lucky you, I happen to know a lot about this."

He shakes his head and goes to get up but she pulls him back down.

"Becca!"

"I say you just tell him. And it's better if you like...write it down in a letter like the old fashioned way- Oh... I can get a typewriter-"

He covers her mouth with his hand. "Oh my God. Stop. What's gotten into you?"

She mumbles and he forgets his hand there. "Oh sorry. What were you saying?"

“I’m saying Sally will be over the moon since she’ll be guaranteed free monthly book hauls.”

He shakes his head at her. The pure smile on her face stops him from telling her that he hasn’t heard from Steve in a while.

So he just puts on a thinking face. “You know what I think?”

“What’s that?” Her hand under her chin, waiting.

“I think you’re too nosy.”

And he gets up to head to his room.

“Scaredy cat.”

Bucky turns and sticks his tongue out.

“Mature, Bucky. Very mature.”

“Good niiiiiight, sis.”

 

~~

 

He drags his feet all the way to work the next day, not really feeling like doing his job. But Steve gave him the opportunity to work there. He owes him. He owes those people waiting for him.

Yet, his feet does drag him to Hill's office.

He finds her on the phone and she tells him that she’ll stop by his office later and to wait for her there.

Ten minutes later, she shows up.

He doesn't wait. "So any news? Did you ask?"

She purses her lips and then comes to sit in the guest’s chair. "Look. I'm not supposed to let a soul in on what happened but..."

_Uh oh. So it's serious. Fudge my life._

“But what?” he whispers, afraid of her answer yet hopeful.

“Since it was you who alerted us in the first place to check where his stupid ass was…” and she sighs, covering her face.

Bucky doesn’t know what to say to that. Whatever happened to Steve must’ve angered her so much. It could also mean that he’s fine and he was just really busy with work.

“He’s been injured.”

 _Or not_.

He gulps. “What?”

“I really shouldn’t tell you a thing since we don’t want the press to get a hold of anything, per Sarah’s request and Steve’s. But…you’re his friend. We trust you. And again…if it weren’t for you…”

Bucky is still stuck on the word ‘injured’.

“Please tell me…please tell me what happened? Is it bad?”

She gets up and moves toward the windows. Her hands on her hips.

“A fight broke out,” she says quietly.

Bucky doesn’t even move in his chair to look at her. He’s staring at the blinking cursor on his computer screen.

“They were handing out food and some rebels started a commotion in the village. Well, Steve-ever the Samaritan-jumped in and tried to stop it. He got stabbed. Twice.”

She moves back to her chair and looks at him. “One in his abdomen and one in his thigh.”

Bucky doesn't even comprehend what he's hearing. It sounds like one of those movies.

“Clint was there...even though I can’t imagine what Sarah will do to him. He got Steve outta there. He lost his phone in the commotion. Team found it later but it was broken to pieces. Of course, in total Steve fashion, he insisted that not a word gets out, especially to his mother, and to carry out working like nothing has happened.”

Bucky couldn't trust his voice not to crack. He keeps quiet. His hand is shaking, so he makes a fist to compose himself.

Maria finally comes back and sits down, letting out a tired sigh. “I trust you not to share this with anyone.”

He nods. “Of course.”

 

~~

 

That night, Bucky doesn’t sleep. Instead, he’s in bed staring at the ceiling, cellphone on his tummy.

He gnaws on his lip as he recounts what Maria told him earlier this morning.

Steve was injured. Badly. While doing something good.

The Good Samaritan was one of the titles Bucky remembers now from those readings he did on him.

Steve’s smile flashes before his eyes and Bucky grabs his phone and logs into his e-mail account. Scanning the e-mails he received from him, Bucky’s vision gets blurry the further he revisits them and it hits him that he’s actually crying.

 

~~

 

There’s a knock on his office door two days later. He looks up from the folder Scott handed him an hour ago.

Maria comes inside without waiting for him. “He's gonna be in DC tomorrow since Sarah is there.”

Bucky freezes. “Um. What? Who?”

She closes the door after her and walks up to his desk. “Steve.”

Bucky feels like his heart is going to beat right out of his chest and all that comes out is, “Oh.”

He doesn’t know where to look but he can sense her curious gaze. He feels his face flush and clears his throat.

“He’s fine. He's been treated already before he boarded the plane. But Sarah has already booked him an appointment with the best doctors in DC.”

“Don’t worry. My lips are sealed,” he says after stumbling mentally on what to say.

_Fudge this!_

Maria shakes her head before heading to the door. “Oh and he’ll be in New York in a week or two, according to him. Just thought you should know this extra little piece of info.”

This time his face is about to combust. Fortunately for him, she closes the door after her and he’s finally able to breathe.

_Wait, Steve is coming back._

He smiles widely and this time he doesn’t mind that his cheeks are reddening.

 

~~

 

“Cupcakes!!” Sally yells and runs to him as soon as he closes the door after him.

He pulls the bag away from her reach, teasing her.

“Gimme please!”

He laughs before finally succumbing and handing it over. She cheers and runs to the kitchen.

Becca comes and peeks from way down the hall while Bucky is hanging his jacket.

Hand on a hip, she asks, “What's the occasion?”

He takes a moment and loosens up his hair band. “No reason.”

She gives him a look, waiting.

He blushes and hides that by letting his hair fall down around his face. “Becca, you're acting like I don't bring stuff like this to you and the kids.”

“Oh, I know you do. It's that twinkle in your eye that wasn't there this past week. Drastic change.”

He stands in front of her and she pokes his cheek. He waves her hand away. “Aren't you happy for that?”

Becca regards him for few seconds and he feels she's not gonna pursue this. Deep down, and from the look in her eyes, he feels like she knows it's about _him_.

“The happiest,” she answers, smiling widely.

 

~~

 

A week later, Bucky is getting ready for a meeting, gathering papers to put in the gray folder he assigned for meetings. The door opens and Maria nods his way before walking to his desk.

“Hey Maria,” he greets before he sees the note she drops on his desk.  “What's this?”

He picks it up and doesn't understand the numbers and time slot mentioned there.

She shrugs. “It's his flight number. He's coming tomorrow. The idiot refused the private jet and insisted on a commercial flight…”

She sighs in frustration and holds the area between her eyes. “Sarah is furious but Steve is stubborn. I think he's more stubborn than you, come to think of it.”

Bucky is still dumbfounded, looking at her with no idea of how to respond.

She smiles and slides the paper closer. “Get rid of it after you put it in your phone.”

She turns to leave and that's when he comes back to life.

“Wait...so...you want me to pick him up?” He asks, flabbergasted, not sure of this whole exchange.

Maria gives him an incredulous look with rolling eyes and all.

“Pick him up he says,” she shakes her head and walks out. When she's almost out the door, she turns. “He's got his own staff and all. No. I just thought you'd like to know when he gets here. You know...strange things happen at airports. Goodbyes but also hellos.”

_What the actual fudge?_

Maria leaves. Bucky sits down slowly, his hand shaking. He doesn't know what to think.

“Was I that obvious?” He asks himself.

Right now he needs to gather his wits so he can get on with this meeting.

 

~~

 

He's picking up Sally from school and all the while his mind is occupied. Steve is returning today. His flight is arriving in an hour actually. Sally is telling him about her day but he can't help but miss out on the details.

He remembers Steve. His smile. His voice. His eyes. Those e-mails. And he just…

“Hail a cab, Sally," he says breathlessly. "We’re going to the airport.”

 

~~

 

He's running out of the cab and into JFK airport, hand holding on to his niece as they run through the mob of people coming and going.

“Uncle Bucky! Are we gonna travel?”

“No,” he answers back, his eyes looking for the gate.

“I don't believe you. How come we’re at an airport-”

He stops and holds her tiny shoulder, both breathless.

“We’re meeting someone. Steve, remember him?”

She brightens up. “Yes! The books guy?”

“Yeah. He's coming back and...just hop on my back. Let's go.”

He carries her on his back and he can hear his phone ringing but he knows it's Becca. He doesn't have the time for a lecture.

“Come on! Hurry uncle Bucky!” She shouts in his ear, her arms around his neck.

He looks and turns around, but it's getting fruitless. So he goes to the nearest desk. He asks about the flight. “Oh that one arrived earlier than scheduled. Not uncommon but it happens.”

Bucky’s heart falls and Sally tugs on his collar. “What does that mean? We missed him?”

Bucky feels utterly ridiculous and just rash and stupid. He closes his eyes when it really dawns on him that he dragged his niece all the way through JFK!

“Uncle Bucky?”

He thanks the lady and looks up at Sally. He gives her a tight smile. “How about we go buy some books?”

“Yay! Let's go.”

It's the least he could do after troubling her. He finds a text from Becca asking him where the heck they were. He texts her back that they’ll be a bit late.

 

~~

 

Two hours later, Bucky and Sally are strolling down the street. He's carrying a bag full of books, while Sally is skipping beside him.

“I liked today. It was an adventure!”

“Adventure indeed.”

He looks down and finds her smiling happily his way. He returns it even though he's feeling blue. He shouldn't. He made a spur of the moment decision and it didn't work. He's going to see him eventually. What was he hoping for, running through the airport…

Life isn't a rom-com. It's real and cruel.

Yet, there was that hopeless romantic notion that since they met in an airport, they’ll have a sweet reunion--

He can't think that. Steve isn't his to begin with.

 

~~

 

He goes to fetch the keys but Sally quickly rings the bell.

“God knows what you two have been up to,” Becca says as soon as she opens the door.

Sally giggles and hugs the bag of books from Bucky, running to her room. “Book haul!”

Bucky raises his hand, feigning innocence. “The books. It was the books’ fault.”

He hangs his jacket and she doesn't move, an excited look on her face.

“What's with you?”

“There's someone in the living room who's been waiting for you for almost an hour.”

Bucky frowns. “Who?”

She shrugs and walks ahead of him there.

He runs his hand through his hair and the wheels are turning. Then he rolls his eyes. “I swear to God, if this is just you Sam-”

And he freezes.

Sitting there is Steve Rogers.

It takes Bucky a second to notice all the differences. He has a beard. There's the impression of a healed cut on his forehead. He's trying to stand up with a crutch.

“Hey Bucky,” Steve breathes, joy on his face.

Bucky doesn't know what to say. He hears Becca from a distance even though he knows she's standing next to him.

“I'll leave you two.”

Bucky can't comprehend what's going on. Steve is here.

Right there.

“So…” Steve strains as he moves his crutch a bit. “Maria has been telling me-”

“Shut up, just shut up, Jesus Christ!” and Bucky takes those three steps and envelopes him in a tight hug. Bucky wishes for the hundredth time he had two arms so he could hug him tight and never let go. So he could tell him how much he’s glad that he’s here. How much he’s missed him-

_Wait...No. Don’t go there._

He pulls away and smiles as he can see Steve very clearly and closely. He can inspect him and he looks like he’s aged which is ridiculous. It tugs at Bucky’s heart for it means that he’s been through a lot and that he must be tired. So why…

“What are you doing here?” Bucky breathes, hand still holding on to Steve’s shoulder.

Steve chuckles and then eyes the couch. “Mind if I sit for this one? I don’t wanna strain-”

“Oh my God, yes of course.” Bucky feels his cheeks redden and he fluffs the pillows that are recently bought by Becca.

“Thanks,” Steve sighs, his face relaxing.

Bucky sits next to him. “Want something? Coffee-”

“Your sister was generous. I'm good.”

Bucky sits there and tries not to ogle the guy. He blurts, “You look different.”

Steve chuckles and rubs his beard. “Is it this thing? ‘Cause everyone wants me to shave it.”

And Bucky admits softly, “I like it.”

Steve blushes but laughs. Bucky catches himself then and tries not to sink into the couch and die.

“Then I’m keeping it.”

Bucky gulps at the look Steve is giving him.

“Here’s some coffee, Buck.” Becca comes over.

_Oh thank God!_

“Thanks.” He can feel his cheeks flush as he continues to feel Steve’s eyes on him. And Becca isn’t making any of this better with her analytical eyes.

As soon she leaves, Bucky goes back to Steve.

“So…”

“I'm sorry about cutting you off like that,” Steve says earnestly.

“What? No. Oh my God. It's fine-”

“I should've sent another e-mail-”

“Hey,” Bucky mutters, scooting closer. “You were injured. God knows you don't need an excuse.”

Steve breathes deeply as if in relief and it surprises Bucky and warms his heart at the same time. It's making his heart skip a beat too.

A lot of beats actually.

“If anything, I'm sorry I had to tell Maria…”

Steve shakes his head. “No, it's alright-”

“I had no intention of doing so except when I almost lost my mind after you didn't respond to my e-mails.”

He realizes it too late. Steve has a twinkle in his eye and Bucky blushes and looks at his own hand which is trying not to drop the mug.

“You were worried about me?” Steve asks, lightly punching Bucky’s knee.

Bucky chuckles before looking his way. “Of course I was,” he admits softly. “I still do.”

Steve holds eye-contact with him before pointing at the crutch by his side. “I'm fine. I survived.”

Bucky scoots closer and he can't help the worry in his voice. “You didn't have to be a martyr.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “I can't stand bullies, Bucky.”

“But you don't have to die along the way.”

Steve smiles his way. “I have no plan to die any time soon. Especially now.”

Bucky feels the air heavy between them especially with the way Steve is looking at him. He doesn't ask him though. What he does is repeat his previous question.

“Why did you come here, Steve?” And it comes out as a whisper.

Steve looks nervous and looks away. His cheeks are pink and that distracts Bucky before he feels he’s being pulled up. He looks up and finds Becca pulling him all the way down the hall, near the kids’ rooms.

“You gotta do it now, Bucky. This is it. This is the moment,” She says hotly, hands grabbing his shoulders hard.

“Do what?” Bucky hisses.

“Tell him. Kiss him. Anything! Trust me. He feels the same.”

Bucky reels back and doesn't move until Becca frames his face in her warm hands.

“Bucky,” she whispers. “Tell him.”

“Did he...did he say anything to you? Before I got here?” He asks her breathlessly, shaking hard. And because she’s his sister and knows him well, she takes his hand in both of hers and warms it. Calming him.

Becca shakes her head. “He didn't have to.”

Bucky feels like his heart is going to stop. Is he going to do this? Is this it? No, he shouldn’t-

“Go! You gotta go and do it now.”

“I…”

Becca turns him around and pushes him toward the living room.

He notices that Steve is already up and heading toward the door.

“You’re leaving?” Bucky asks dumbly.

Steve leans on his crutch. “Yeah. I...I overstayed my welcome.”

“Don’t be ridiculous-”

“It’s alright. I gotta head out.” Steve walks down the small hallway toward the door of the apartment. Bucky following closely. Steve leaves his crutch leaning on the wall as he grabs his jacket, puts it on and dons his cap. All the while Bucky is staring at him, trying to have the words come out of his mouth. He’s shaking and when he looks back, he sees Becca peeking from the wall, mouthing ‘Do it.’

“I know it’s not that cold out, but you know..." Steve says. "Trying not to draw attention. To blend in as ma says-”

“Why did you come here, Steve?” Bucky whispers it, hand on the wall afraid of falling if Becca’s assumptions are true.

Steve pauses for a second before he grabs his crutch, eyes avoiding him. Cheeks are tinted pink under the soft light. He’s not answering and not saying anything at all and Bucky wants to shake him and pull the answer out. Anything.

He steps closer, only two more steps and he’d be plastered to the guy. “Why did you come here?”

“Bucky…” Steve breathes and it comes out shaky, eyes still cast down, hand clutching the crutch hard. It looks like he's fighting not to say something.

Bucky finds himself admitting. “Do you...do you know where I was before just getting home?”

Steve still won't look his way.

Bucky takes another step. “I was running through JFK airport as I looked for you in the crowd…”

Steve looks up, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise.

Bucky, this time, chuckles softly. “I thought I'd welcome you back home. I thought since we first met at the airport, it...um…I don't even know what I'm…”

He trails off when he feels a hand cupping his cheek. He looks up and gulps as Steve looks at him like he's saved the world or something.

Bucky stops breathing when he feels Steve taking a step and leaning close. Bucky closes his eyes and feels his nose brushing Steve’s.

“I had to see you,” Steve whispers hotly, his words caressing Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky feels his knees will buckle at any second now. He gasps lightly, feeling tears well up behind his eyelids. Good things don’t usually happen to him. Could it be? Is he finally living that ridiculous rom-com?

They’re both sharing breath and Bucky can’t for the life of him close that distance. He wants to. But can’t. He still feel like he’ll be rejected.

“The world is ugly and cruel out there and heartbreaking to see those suffering knowing we can’t do more...but the moment I got an e-mail from you, God...It was the highlight of my day. I would feel like I could do more. I know it’s selfish...but I couldn’t help how I felt during those moments.”

Bucky leans his right shoulder on the wall, afraid of losing balance. His hand reaches and grasps onto Steve’s jacket.

Steve brings his other hand to frame Bucky’s face. “I promised myself that if I made it out alive, that I’d come back here and see you. And maybe try to woo you.”

They both chuckle and finally Bucky opens his eyes.

He reaches with his hand and touches Steve’s beard. It’s soft and it feels right. He keeps his hand there.

“No wooing needed,” Bucky mutters, a small laugh escapes him.

Steve rests his forehead against his. “You must think I'm a fool but I genuinely think that I fell for you the day I met you.”

Bucky starts brushing his cheek against his, feeling the beard burning him and he welcomes it. “Would it make you feel better to say that we’re on the same boat?”

Steve chuckles. “You didn't recognize me and treated me like an equal and the more I learned about you, the more I thought that I can't not have you in my life. Never met anyone like you Bucky Barnes.”

Bucky is starting to think this is all a nice dream and that his noisy niece and nephew will wake him up any minute.

Steve’s hand travels to the nape of Bucky’s neck, moving his head a bit so they are back to their previous position. His mouth is inches apart from Bucky’s.

“But this here,” Steve touches Bucky’s lips with his fingers. “It was just a fantasy of mine that I never thought could happen.”

“Just kiss me, please,” Bucky mutters.

And Bucky feels those lips on his in the softest kiss he's ever had. He exhales softly before kissing back and circling his arm around Steve’s neck to draw him closer if it’s possible. He can feel Steve leaning back on the wall and the crutch falling to the side.

Bucky breaks the kiss and attempts to reach for the crutch. “Oh God, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t-don't-Just come ‘ere...” And Steve captures his lips with his, stealing the breath right out of him. 

This one is passionate, hot and messy and Bucky is starting to feel the beard burn.

“We’re sending those TSA agents Christmas cards this year,” Becca comments loudly.

They both pull apart, startled, and look down the hall only to see Becca carrying the mugs intending to wash them.  She winks their way before heading to the kitchen.

Steve looks mortified and Bucky smiles up at him. “Get used to her.”

 

 

 

 


	7. Epilogue

 

 

**Two years later**

 

 

Bucky is helping Sally pack some of the books they are going to donate to the public library in the neighborhood.

He already took some of his own collection and now he's helping his niece do the same.

“I kinda feel sad of letting go,” she says softly, hugging one of her books.

“I know, trust me. But think of the other kids who never got the chance to read them,” Bucky answers gently as he takes a book she's handing him to put in the box.

She picks one and puts it aside. “Nope. Not giving the ones you gave me or those that were gifts.”

Bucky laughs. “Okay.”

“Oh by the way, remember this?” She is smiling proudly.

He looks at what she's handing him and his breath catches.

“Oh my God. You still have it?”

“Duh. And I still use it.” She rolls her eyes.

In his hand is that bookmark. The one the TSA confiscated but Steve returned. It was only later on, after they got together, that he told Bucky that he pulled some strings.

Bucky pulls out his cellphone and takes a picture.

He sends it to Steve.

 

_Remember this?_

 

The reply is immediate.

 

_Of course I do. The thing that brought us together._

 

Bucky texts back. _If it weren't for this bookmark, I wouldn't have been able to talk with you at that security check-point._

 

_I'm grateful for that little thing._

 

Bucky brings another box, bookmark still in his hand. Then his phone pings. It's another text.

 

_When are you coming home?_

 

Bucky smiles.

 

_In an hour. Gotta finish helping Sally._

 

_I'm cooking tonight. Any requests?_

 

Bucky smirks and replies. _Just that you don't wear a shirt while cooking._

 

_:P_

 

Bucky laughs and Sally looks at him funny.

 

He clears his throat and texts. _I love you._

 

_Love you too. Hurry home <3  
_

 

Bucky puts the bookmark on her desk but not before kissing it softly.

“Thank you,” he says under his breath.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are LOVE.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by what happened to me one time at an airport. The bookmark incident. Of course, I am no Bucky here lol. I tried to convince them in a civil manner but to no avail. So I just accepted the fact and moved on to board my flight. But it did break my heart. 
> 
> Alas, there was no Steve and I still don't have that bookmark :(


End file.
